The present invention relates to a manufacturing technology of a semiconductor module, in particular to a technology effectively applicable to the manufacture of a multichip module (hereunder referred to as an MCM) having a plurality of electronic components mounted over a wiring substrate.
Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-105267) discloses an inspection device to securely inspect a semiconductor component having a concavo-convex or uneven surface such as a chip-size package where a plurality of semiconductor chips having different thicknesses from each other are mounted by a flip-chip method.
A socket of the inspection device described in the literature includes a main body over which a semiconductor component as a target of inspection is mounted and a lid installed over the top face of the main body. A bag including a soft and heavy-duty material is attached to the underside of the lid and the interior of the bag is filled with a liquid. The semiconductor component has a carrier over the bottom face of which a plurality of electrode terminals are formed in a matrix state and a plurality of semiconductor chips having different thicknesses from each other are mounted over the top face of the carrier. Further, a plurality of measuring terminals corresponding to the electrode terminals of the carrier are formed in the socket main body and each of the measuring terminals is fixed to the socket main body through a spring so as to be flexibly movable.
When inspection is carried out, a semiconductor component is loaded at a prescribed position of the socket main body and the bag attached to the underside of the lid presses the top face of the semiconductor component. The bag to press the semiconductor component is soft because of the material and liquid in the interior of the bag and surely touches each of the surfaces of the semiconductor chips having different thicknesses from each other. Further, by the hydrostatic pressure of the liquid contained in the interior of the bag, each of the surfaces of the semiconductor chips having different thicknesses from each other equally receives the same pressure. Consequently, the semiconductor component is evenly pressed downward without tilting, thus the electrode terminals over the bottom face of the carrier surely touch the measuring terminals of the socket main body, and hence the measurement is stabilized.